


play on

by illan



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illan/pseuds/illan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyde and Licht, after.</p>
<p>(spoilers for episode 10/chapters 33 & 34)</p>
            </blockquote>





	play on

Ophelia is like a ghost that hovers at the edge of his vision, a shadow that disappears whenever Licht plays, and appears again when he stops. She wants to go, maybe, to have her peace, but Hyde has never been good at letting go, clinging to grudges and losses like a petulant, greedy child.

He snorts at his own joke and Licht looks up from his notes, and why is he so pretty? The frown should ruin it, make him uglier somehow, but Hyde just wants to snap picture and frame it. _Look at him, look. at. him. but I’ll break you if you touch._

“What?” God, even his voice is pretty, smooth and annoyed and talking to him, and Hyde can notice these things now, right, he’s allowed to because Licht told him so. “Go away if you can’t be quiet.”

“Nothing,” Hyde says and fights back the urge to get on the floor and change his shape and curl against Licht’s back, to lay on the tempting stripe of pale skin showing between his shirt and jeans. He’s not in the mood for a brawl though, and Licht _would_ trash him and he’d deserve it for disturbing a beautiful genius at work. “I’ll be good.”

*

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he says, and the words are still echoing in his head, the gravelly voice of Sleepy Ash and his sins. Heart to heart talks aren’t supposed to leave you bleeding on the carpets, are they? “It _hurts_.”

Licht isn’t gentle when he yanks his head up, forces Hyde to uncurl from the pathetic ball he’s rolled himself into, and then looks him dead in the eye. “So? Get over it.”

But he doesn’t let go of Hyde, fingers buried in his hair and cradling his skull like it’s something fragile, like he’s the one holding it and Hyde together. He picks off Hyde’s glasses with his other hand and throws them carelessly away, and Hyde is too exhausted to even pretend to be angry, leaning in instead. Licht’s shoulder is warm and nice and steady, and he doesn’t say anything when his shirt gets damp.

Later, when Hyde wakes up and is still small and feeling even smaller, he’s on Licht’s lap and Licht’s hand is on his back, relaxed into sleep. It makes him feel a little bigger, a little better, a lot more scared because that’s Licht’s hand, his fingers, his goddamn dreams and wants resting on his spines, trusting that he doesn’t hurt them.

*

“You told me to want,” Hyde says, touching Licht’s mouth. His lips are so soft under his fingers, slick and shiny with blood, and Hyde wants to taste the coppery tang on his own tongue. He made that with his own fists, he should get to keep it too. “I’m just following orders.”

Licht’s doesn’t laugh but Hyde sees it in the curve of his lips, in his blue eyes and the mocking tilt of his head. Long fingers curl around his wrist to steady his trembling hand, to stroke all the aching bruises there, and Licht bites his thumb before letting go. “And if you get what you want? What are you going to do then, shitty hedgehog?”

Breathing hurts, it’s like his throat is raw and his lungs are lead, and Licht is choking him without even touching him, and the world narrows down to this: “I’m gonna want more. It won’t ever be enough.”

“ _Good_ ,” Licht says viciously, and Hyde’s thumb slides into his open mouth just like that, into the wet heat and sharp teeth, and Hyde knows he’s whining but he can’t stop. Not even when Licht grips his neck and hauls him closer, closer, _closer_ until the sound is finally lost between them, swallowed down with blood and spit.


End file.
